The Mission that Should not have been
by NotInsanejustcrazy
Summary: First story! Roxas is sent on a mission to defeat a large heartless but can he brave the Realm of Darkness to do so? Hope you all Enjoy! Note: Rated T to be safe. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

The mission that should not have been.

**Author note: This is my first story. Please Read and Review. Disclaimer: owned by Square Enix and Disney. **

Chapter 1

Roxas walked into the Grey room alone, his footsteps betraying almost a feeling of melancholy. If he could feel he might feel lonely, Xion was still asleep and Axel was probably on a mission already. _"What was that expression Axel said?" _Roxas wondered. "Another day, another dollar." Xigbar stated seeming to read Roxas's mind. "Better go see Saix, kid. I hear he has an exceptionally important job for you today." Xigbar stated with a grin.

A figure wearing a black cloak walked through The Realm of Darkness. He was searching for something. Occasionally a heartless would arise but after a short clash, it fell. The figure walked silently until he arrived at the shore. Looking out he smiled, knowing that the real target was in sight.

"Today you must track down an exceptionally large heartless, destroy it and add its heart to the growing Kingdom Hearts. To do so you will need assistance. Demyx and Xigbar will aid you as well as another agent in the field. This will be very dangerous Roxas but if you succeed it might be enough so that we can truly and finally exist." Turning his back Saix continued, "Now go, The Realm of Darkness awaits."

Roxas turned to see Demyx open a portal. Roxas walked forward following him, Demyx walked through to the Realm of Darkness.

At the entrance Xigbar turned and quietly spoke, "That kid doesn't have a chance even with the two of us supporting him that heartless is too strong and it's more than likely that other heartless will rush to protect it. I'm not in this for a suicide mission; we will need more people, how about Axel or Xaldin?"

"The agent in the field should be more than enough to defeat the heartless all we need is the Keyblade to collect the heart and you two to defend the Keblade wielder." Saix said almost annoyed. "Who is it?" Xigbar asked.

"I think we both know who it is..." Saix replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The mission that should not have been.

Chapter 2

Roxas walked out of the dark portal into a place that originated from his dreams or more accurately his nightmares. Heartless after heartless sensing the presence of their hated foe, the Keyblade Master swarmed on him. Nevertheless, every heartless that fell led to the creation of two or three more who arose with a vengeance. It was a losing battle and Demyx was not doing much better. While he sent out water clones to fight the Shadows and Neo-Shadows, the larger Darksides were preventing him from aiding Roxas. Xigbar was doing the best having taken down several large heartless but was now surrounded by magic using emblem heartless. The heartless were dealing him heavy damage...

_Axel_, _Roxas and Xion sat on the clock tower. When Roxas asked, "Axel, how can I get Nobodies to help me fight off the heartless?"_

_ "Like this!" Axel snapped his fingers and a dusk appeared beside him. "Just concentrate on the type you need and it will come."_

_"...and it will come"_

"Fire!" Roxas used his last Firaga against a commander and then swept his keyblade to remove another batch of shadows behind him. Yelling out, "Dusks!" Roxas snapped his fingers and a group of a few dozen dusks appeared within seconds they defeated a large amount of heartless. Seeing what was happening, with a smile Xigbar snapped his fingers and five snipers aided him while Demyx used his dancers to aid his water clones in defeating a pair of Nova-Shadows. With that the onslaught stopped.

"Good job kiddo!" Xigbar said without a hint of his usual sarcasm. "Now we have to find the shore, Saix said that's where the agent would be."

"I hope it's not Luxord..." Demyx said with a sigh, "Last time his Gamblers stole all my munny. And then I had to fight off a large heartless to get it back..."

"Anyways I think we should find the shore. Umm which way is it?" Roxas spoke in a quiet tone. Xigbar pointed to his left and with that the trio marched deeper into the Dark Realm.

The figure leaned on a rock and looked out to the ocean. _"How long has it been since I was last here? Weeks, Months, years or is this just a dream relived?"_ Behind the figure, a shadow crept up. It arose and pounced but before it could hit the target, its antennae wiggled receiving a new command the heartless retreated from its commander. The figure turned and saw the heartless move out to rendezvous with the target a slight smile fell on his face as he looked back to the waves hitting the shore.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mission that should not have been

**Author note: Third chapter, yay! For those who are wondering the figure by the shore is not the Agent... Without furthor delay, I invite you to read more of The Mission that Should not have been!**

Chapter 3

Roxas stood silently in a small corner of the ever-expansive darkness. Xigbar was ahead scouting out the shore and Demyx had RTC-ed to "Get a few more potions!" So, he stood alone waiting for either Demyx to choose to return to work or Xigbar to return from the shore.

Xigbar ran. Behind him was a legion of heartless, and the closest he could assume was they were angry. Xigbar turned and aimed his guns at the legion when something unusual happened. _"They're gone..._" The next thing Xigbar saw was the dark world spin into a deeper blackness.

The figure watched as his heartless brought back the prisoner. "Number two" he whispered. With that, the figure planned for his next move. _"How does one catch a Keyblade?"_ The thought of his vengeance being complete made him smile as he made he set up his pawns for the next game.

Demyx was still as he tried to avert Saix's gaze. Trying was something he hadn't been very good at today. Trying to avoid fighting... trying to run away... and now trying to keep from spending the rest of his 'existence' as a dusk or worse. As Saix took a deep breath in preparation for a long speech, a voice said, "Now, now Saix we don't want Demyx to be 'scared' do we?" Demyx turned to see the Superior standing there with a visibly upset look on his face. In desperation Demyx stuttered out, "Hey uh, Xemnas I was just grabbing some um uh potions yeah potions, I better get back Roxas might be fighting the heartless by now..."

"Grabbing potions? Is that why Xaldin found you in Twilight Town, eating ice cream?" Saix asked smugly. Before Demyx could stumble over a response Saix continued, "No matter it is clear Roxas will need help, Luxord and I will go with you." Luxord rose his head and said "Once more unto the breach Saix? I assume we are going up against a seasoned opponent. Yes?"

"No." Xemnas said, "I shall go with Demyx. Stay here; if I do not return soon send out the remaining members." Breaking the sudden silence Saix stated "Yes, Lord Xemnas."

On Memory Skyscraper, Riku stood alone. Below him heartless traveled about freely within the Dark City. This was just another day observing the Organization that fought him and his, friend (what was his name again)? Taking a breath he felt a change, a strong darkness had left. Perhaps he would have to go to Castle Oblivion, or somewhere else entirely. Nevertheless, DiZ would want to know, and he could also visit his friend, Sora while in the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mission that should not have been

**I got my first review! Thank you to the guest who did so. Please if anybody has any comments or suggestions (or a wish to guess on the figures identity) leave a review I would like to know how to improve. For the guest I have tried to increase this chapter. It is over 1000 words! Is it too long, too short (hope not). Please I would like feedback.**

Chapter 4: Not all prisons are visible

Axel woke up. "What-where am I?" _"Why does my head hurt so much?" _He was in a dark room with the only light coming from the floor. Struggling to move he found his arms and legs shackled to the floor. With much work, he managed to sit up and from there decided to work on his immediate confinement. "Burn baby!" He watched as flames expanded from his body and saw the chains grow hotter and hotter until they started to glow a bright red.

But the chains would not melt. "Focus, Axel, focus. The chains won't melt... Perhaps I could call for... No that's too obvious. I should have paid more attention in escaping 101." Looking down Axel saw a series of locks connecting the chains holding him to the floor. "Where's a Keyblade when you need one... But, why a Keyblade when I could just..." Aiming a thin jet of the hottest flames he could muster Axel pointed a finger at the nearest lock and watched as it quickly lit up and started to melt before his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha always invest in a quality lock! Got it memorized?" Freeing his right wrist, Axel began working on the next lock and moved from there until he was free and standing.

Looking around he saw more of his surroundings. Below him was the sigil of the heartless. Around him was darkness as far as his eyes could see. Summoning a series of fireballs, he threw them out in various directions trying to see if anything could be visible.

The figure stood by watching as his first prisoner escaped from his confinement only to find himself stuck in an even greater cage. Letting his voice echo through the chamber ominously, the figure said (in a disguised variation of his voice) "You did well against my unbreakable chains. Let us see if you still can stand against the onslaught of my growing army of heartless.

Xigbar opened his eye. "Well done, whoever it is. You think you got me? As If!" Looking around he saw that he was in an oddly shaped glass cage (wider, curved at the front, slimmer, and more rigid near the back) beyond that endless darkness. The only light came from beneath his prison. "Glass? Like that's gonna hold me..." Teleporting Xigbar found that in the same instant the cage moved with him. "Nice trick. But what about this?" Going upside down, left, and right, the cage followed every one of Xigbar's movements preventing his escape.

After several minutes of repeated and simultaneous teleportation, Xigbar sat down and started to think. _"If it moves to my new position... What if I were in two places at once?"_ Smiling he began to teleport his arms and into opposite sides of the cage before teleporting his feet to just outside the front and back walls, then his arms outside the left and right walls. The cage struggling to move to encompass its prisoner shattered and collapsed around Xigbar. Pulling his self-together, Xigbar teleported up where he saw to his almost-shock the emblem of the Heartless. With that revelation a pair of Shadow's sprung up and prepared to duel the freeshooter.

Roxas turned around, and felt like he was falling.

_ A_ _voice much like the superior said, "Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Looking down to his hands Roxas saw fingerless white gloves on his hands and even further large yellow shoes instead of his usual black sneakers. Another voice started talking: _"Roxas! Roxas you have to wake up! Roxas!"

Opening his eyes Roxas looked up to see Demyx over him. "Sir, he's waking up." Roxas then saw a man standing over by the shore. _"We made it!" _But the as the man began to talk the voice was not Xigbar's. "Hello Roxas. It is good to see you." Gesturing to Demyx he said "Leave us for a moment." Demyx bowed _"Who is this?"_

The man spoke "I have been to see him. Turning his head the man continued, "He looks a lot like you."

Deciding to voice his questions Roxas walked forward and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am what's left or maybe I am all there ever was..."

"I meant your name."

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name is..." Struggling to remember, the world spun into blackness as the figure walked forward, reached out and grabbed the boy before he fell down. Placing a band around Roxas's left arm Xemnas lifted his head letting the hood fall back. "What is that?" Demyx asked walking towards the pair. "Something that will help keep him awake..."

Saix looked at the two remaining members. Luxord and Xaldin were playing poker for munny. Nearby the moogle was watching on deciding whether to try his hand at the game. Having read their mission reports already, Saix instead walked through the castle with a purpose until he reached its basement. _Vexen's lab_ a nearby sign read. Saix walked through the incoherent mess of tables and half-finished or failed experiments looking in a strange awe as each experiment seemed to come to life at his mere presence their own unique wish for second chance. Getting into the very back of the lab Saix found a black tome with white lettering it said, _Project Replica: Full Volume of Experiments, Modifications and Test Subjects_. Turning to a page, Saix began to read.

Axel defeated another Invisible. "297, Got it memorized?" Behind him three more Invisibles attacked. Throwing his weapons, and firing multiple firaga's Axel turned around and yelled to his captor "An even 300, can you do any better than this?" The voice responded "No, but let us see if you can help your friend..." With that a dark portal appeared under Axel and dragged him into its maw.

Xigbar fought Shadow after Shadow stopping only to reload for the past few hours. Now it seemed as if the Shadow's had given up and taken flight. Hearing the familiar sound of a Corridor of Darkness Xigbar spun around and saw "Axel?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Another 1000+ word chapter. Hope you guys like it, this one is about Riku. Hope you guys enjoy. Also if you have any comments or suggestions for how I am doing or how to improve please give me input. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Breaking in.

Riku walked down a dimly lit staircase to the computer room of the mansion. Walking slowly, and quietly as usual he tried to avoid DiZ and see how Namine was doing with Sora's memories.

However, today he could not avoid DiZ; in fact, today DiZ was standing in the doorway waiting for Riku. "Anything to report, Riku?"

"Yes. I believe Xemnas has left the castle. His dark stench is gone right now."

The older man's visible eye lit up in a combination of surprise and joy. Going back to his computer terminal the man brought out a small device the size of his thumb. "What is this?" Riku asked. With more than a hint of disdain he replied "Inside the _Organization's_ castle, there is a computer like this, connect this device to the computer and this 'gummi' drive will send a link to the data we need."

"Will that data help Sora awaken?"

"Perhaps, Namine's progress has slowed, if those _Nobodies_ are interfering in any other ways that we don't know of yet than we need to stop them. Now go, attach the drive and stop at nothing to get back here." With that said DiZ opened a portal and Riku grabbed the drive and walked through.

The portal opened in a corner of Vexen's expansive lab. Sensing a heart the experiments nearby reacted suddenly and violently. Wielding his blade, Soul Eater and the powers of darkness, Riku fought aberration after aberration, failure after failure in a cycle of pain that seemed to never end. After 256 experiments fell Riku met his first challenge, a tall almost human-like figure albeit squirming all the time with skin as dark as night, yellow eyes, a blade in hand and the sigil of the Nobodies on its chest, it looked much like a Dusk merged with a Neo-Shadow its blade seemed to be similar in shape to that of Riku's... _"Is that supposed to be me? That must be even worse than the one Vexen had me fight."_ Without exchanging words, they fought. It started evenly but soon the failed replica fell. As Riku turned to walk away, he heard a sound and in horror saw, the failed replica split into two identical replicas each sporting a blade. Fighting and fighting Riku fought the replicas but each time one fell two more would rise. Before he knew, one made a hit and he was down on the floor. Gathering the remainder of his strength Riku turned and prepared to fight again. Instead of a group of now, several hundred replicas, Riku saw a single man in a cloak.

The man turned and let his blue hair fall out of the hood revealing his scarred face, he said "Hello, Riku. I have been wondering how is _Sora_ doing? Does he remember you yet, or has he shunned you for the darkness you use?" Riku visibly annoyed struggled against the urge to attack Saix. Continuing to rub salt into a very open wound Saix said "Now, now Riku don't be angry at me perhaps you should be angry at your 'friend' Namine. Didn't she tell you that it was she who rewrote Sora's memories, it was she who made him fall, and it is she who keeps him asleep? Come now Riku, join us, we can give you purpose again. Perhaps you may even one day win the heart of your friend Kairi, shouldn't she know who fought to save her? She will with _Sora_ out of the way."

Heartbroken, and enraged, Riku grabbed onto Soul Eater and said in a barely calm voice "No, Namine is trying to help Sora. And I will fight to save my friends! All of them! Because as my best friend once told me, 'My friends are my Power!'"

"Very well then, Riku. Let us see how that power does here, beyond the reach of the light or the darkness you hold most dear, let us see how you fare in the true light of Kingdom Hearts!" With that, said Saix attacked using his claymore in a rage so uncomplimentary to that of the calm, cool, and collected man who had spoken earlier. With primal yells, he attacked and finally threw his claymore at Riku saying, "Be gone!"

Riku dodged the Claymore but instead it hit a number of shelves dropping their contents to the floor. Behind him, Riku felt heat and heard explosions as the chemicals mixed in ways even Vexen had not dared to experiment. Dodging another blow Riku took a quick look behind and saw a charred path through the rubble of shelves, the nearby wall and to the exterior of the castle.

Beside his left shoe, a bottle rolled _Compound 786_ it said and below was a marking of some sort of danger. Making a thrust followed by a spin, Riku kicked the bottle up to the air and at Saix's face and... Nothing happened. Saix stood there and attacked but there was no yelling, no screaming just silence. _"And when there is silence there can be no magic."_ Using that time well, Riku took advantage by first teleporting behind his foe (via dark portal) then using several spells, including multiple dark firagas, blizzards, thunders he even took a second to drink a potion and regain some lost energy. Being pushed back by the nasty flurry of flames, ice and electricity, Saix fell backwards through the hole into the outside and despite the punishment he had just received he held a large grin on his face.

Blinded by hatred, and knowing that Saix would try to warn the Organization, Riku dove through the hole to a large platform, the emblem of the Nobodies at his feet. Rain was falling down upon the heads of the two foes as each struggled to get to their feet to get the advantage over his opponent. Neither did. However exposed to the light of the heart-shaped moon Saix was exponentially more powerful than he ever had been before in battle. Within minutes, Saix had the upper hand and after that, the Nobody stood over the Somebody.

Above them in the hole, the failed replica stood observing the Nobody defeat the replica's original. The replica jumped down and stood next to his original. Ignoring the order to retreat being given to him by the Nobody, the replica fought, and fought using the darkness to amplify his attacks the replica fought valiantly and soon stood over the Nobody. The Nobody merely smiled as he created a portal to the darkness and fell through. Knowing both victory and defeat the replica turned to the still floored Riku and offered its hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Persistence of Memory

**New chapter! Much will be revealed...**

_"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed..." _

_Roxas ran along a shore half remembered in clothes not his own wielding a toy sword. Running from Shadows to a smaller island, Roxas stood in front of another boy wearing yellow._

_Roxas spoke in a voice not his own "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"_

_ "The door has opened..."_

_"What?"_

_ "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"_

_"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"_

_"Kairi's coming with us!" With a pause, the other boy continued "Once we step through we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He held out his hand as darkness swallowed Roxas, no matter how Roxas tried hid gloved hand could not reach the other boy's._

_The last words echoed through Roxas' mind. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

_"...the darkness, the darkness, the darkness..."_

"Riku!"

Roxas awoke again by the shore; above him were the Superior and Demyx standing with puzzled looks on their faces. Near him, Roxas could hear the faint sound of the waves hitting the shore and could smell the salt of the sea. All of this brought back more and more memories of his other life. With that, the armband Xemnas had placed began to glow slightly.

Axel smiled as he saw his colleague, Xigbar standing in front of him. Now they were two and could began an escape. The figure stood in the shadows nearby and let his voice echo, "Now you are two let us see how you do against the ever-blooming darkness."

All it took was for Axel to give a nod, and Xigbar spoke "Fight more heartless? No way! As If! Show yourself."

The figure responded, "No, I am no fool."

"Well for a captor you're not very what's the word? Good!"

The figure kept his hood down but stepped forward into the edge of light. "Fine let us see how you do against a real challenge." He never summoned a weapon, all he did was teleport around while Invisibles appeared and did battle.

Axel fought with vigor against the Invisibles using his weapons and firing large blasts of fire against them. Meanwhile Xigbar was firing his guns against the figure but he always seemed to dodge the bullet or a heartless would get in the way.

After a few minutes, the amount of heartless decreased, a few more minutes and they went away altogether. Instead, the figure stood alone in the middle of the room with a new object over his head, it looked like a small floating jack-o-lantern from Halloween Town and it was glowing.

Smiling Xigbar aimed his last round at the object and fired.

Xemnas spoke to his underlings "Obviously we are at the shore and it appears Axel and Xigbar are missing. We must go on ahead and defeat the heartless before we find our missing members." With that the incredibly unlikely trio marched onwards by the shore until they got to a part of the shore under an incredibly large shadow.

Roxas felt a headache as he remembered, _"Darkness conquers all worlds!"_ He had arrived at the World of Chaos and his armband glowed a bit brighter.

"Wow!" Demyx exclaimed in a worried tone, "That is one big heartless. Umm boss-uh-Xemnas can I bring up the rear of this mission or-or um attack from afar?"

"No use, the World of Chaos has artillery and bit snipers to defend it."

Roxas chimed in "Then what can we do?"

Xemnas responded, "Use the Keyblade Roxas. Its heart belongs with all the others, inside the great Kingdom Hearts."

Unknowingly to the party below three figures left the mouth of the World of Chaos; one was Xigbar, one was Axel and the other flew out with his hood down and his pink hair showing.

Riku was surprised, the replica who he had tried to defeat him was now offering his hand in friendship. Riku reached out, grasped the shadowy replica's hand, and with help stood up. The stench of darkness was strong on the replica but it seemed to have good in it too. Together they stood and together they made a corridor to darkness into the computer room.

Saix searched frantically throughout the remains of Vexen's laboratory for the other. He kept on searching, on and on as he sought his target. Eventually around a corner, he found it standing still; it was the light to Riku's darkness, a failed replica of Sora.

Riku wasted no time in getting to the computer; in desperation, he searched for a place to connect the 'gummi' drive. To Riku's slight annoyance, his companion found it first and pointed it out. Despite his annoyance, Riku quickly plugged in the 'gummi' drive and watched, as it began to glow when attached to the computer. On the screen, Riku saw a status bar start loading: _data transfer in progress estimated time 10 min._

The door crashed open, inside the doorway was a bald, humanoid figure that looked more like a dusk than a man. Nevertheless, he was more man than the failed replica beside Riku. Both failed replicas turned to each other before the light replica summoned an angelic wing and fought the demonic wing of the dark replica. The two fought for minutes while Riku watched ready to protect the drive if necessary. It did not seem so as when there was four minutes left the dark replica was standing over the light replica ready to make the last stroke. That was when an angelic wing stuck through the dark replica's body and it fell to the ground and started to disappear. The light replica stood up with a smile and began to walk towards Riku before it was struck in the back and fell to the ground next to its dark brother.

Riku looked up to see Saix standing over the fading replicas. He said "Look Riku, these puppets are you and Sora, can you see what happens? Light will always attack the darkness, just as Sora will always attack you. Don't you see yet we are the only ones who can help you."

Beside Saix appeared the spectral form of Ansem who said, "Riku, the time has come for you to serve me again, join me and we can do great things starting with him..."

Saying to both Riku began "A man once gave me a choice between light and darkness, you know what I chose? The middle road, out of endless darkness and on the road to dawn..." Clutching Soul Eater Riku continued "And I will never betray that choice or my friends!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The War part I

**I got my second review! I would like to thank Hiimchan for taking some time to comment on my story, thank you.**

**Without furthor ado I invite you all to read part one of the War which is the concluding arc to this story.**

The Realm of Darkness, some define it by the darkness it is, others try to find a light inside, most know not of it or hope to never ever see it. For many however, it has been a home, DiZ is one such person, exiled there by his protégés, by his friends. It was there he vowed revenge on his former students; it was there he began his long war with Xehanort. The war had been costly for the Organization, Vexen, Lexeaus and Zexion had returned to the darkness. Now victory was in sight, it may still be months or a year away but victory is almost tangible. For the first time in a while, DiZ felt happy; however, that fleeting emotion was crushed when he heard the report from Namine. It appeared the Organization had found a way to disrupt the process. Now the backup plan had to be enacted; now the war was no longer with his remaining pupils, now it was against Roxas and Xion as well. The data that had been a mere fancy to DiZ was necessary to his plans, his plans hinged on Sora awakening and to do so those with Sora's memories would have to be defeated, they would have to disappear. Of course, DiZ thought with a chuckle _"A Nobody has no right to even be in the first place."_

If Demyx could feel, he would be terrified. If Demyx could feel, he would be running to the nearest dark portal. If Demyx could feel, he would be at his old home hiding under his old bed. That's if Demyx could feel. Instead he stood still, faking the terror, wearing a mask of emotions so well done even he was starting to believe it. Demyx started playing a song on his sitar and from that song; his minions of water appeared ready to fight and fall only to be reborn to fight again in a vicious cycle that ended at the last note.

Roxas looked up at the behemoth of a battle ship not knowing what to do. How could he get up there? _"C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger than that!"_ Feeling inspired Sora's Nobody found he could fly and he flew up and up to the top of the battleship and it was there he saw his missing comrade and his best friend, Axel. But it was also up there that Marluxia controlled the battleship and an army of heartless were at his disposal. Behind Roxas, Xemnas had flown up to deal with the heartless and it appeared Demyx had created a staircase out of his water clones and was climbing it to the top with an army of water clones at his side.

Xemnas only said one word, "Marluxia".

And Marluxia only needed to say one word "Xemnas".

With that, the two leaders of their groups engaged in battle. With each holding his own and neither letting an attack in, in almost all ways the two were balanced opponents. The army of heartless quickly moved in on the army of water clones with splashes of water, and fading darkness flying in both sides.

Xigbar teleported to the main core area, not really a challenge for him but as he fired his bullets at the main core, the core deflected them in various directions striking friend and foe alike including a stray round hitting Xigbar hard sending him to the depths of unconsciousness.

Roxas stood on the closest thing to a bridge, on the World of Chaos. He fought his way through numerous smaller heartless from Shadows to Soldiers and even the occasional Commander. Roxas fought his way through the dark horde with water clones beside him each fighting their way through the endless army of darkness. Eventually Roxas reached the back area of the bridge and saw the massive form of a pureblood heartless that seemed to be controlling the ship, and it sent its right hand down near Roxas. Out of its fist came more and more Shadows as well as some Darksides and one Shadowy humanoid with spiky hair and a shadowy Keyblade in its hand. Sora's Nobody fought against the Anti-form of Sora that Roxas knew was crafted by Riku.

Axel moved to dodge the onslaught of a trio of Darksides moving in on him and Demyx. Demyx was still playing a song using the rests to launch water orbs at the Darksides. After dodging another attack, Axel got an idea. He shouted out two words "Demyx! Steam!" and using a longer rest Demyx produced a large orb of water and Axel sent out a similar ball of flame creating an almost blinding area of steam. Utilizing the temporary blindness of friend and foe alike Axel (on memory alone) jumped up and quickly took care of a Darkside, then jumping to another launching a similar attack, by the time the steam dissipated all Axel had to do was snap his fingers as the last Darkside fell to flames.

Turning around Axel saw a Guard Armor surrounded by a few soldiers causing him to remark "Piece of cake."

Xemnas was in an affective stalemate, unable to gain any ground while also unwilling to give any too. Out of the corner of his eye, Xemnas could see Roxas dueling Sora's Anti-form, Xigbar was knocked out and the other two member's accounts were unknown. Reflecting an attack and having his counter-attack blocked Xemnas heard a sound as a ricochet or Xigbar's bullets made its way towords the Superior, and in the fraction of a second it took to stop it, the traitor had struck his first blow giving Xemnas an enormous disadvantage. In response Xemnas launched a flurry of attacks and a surge of Nobodies erupted as well, ready to attack the traitor. However , Marluxia waved his hand and a group of Nobodies loyal to him appeared and did battle with their brethren as Dusk fought against Dusk as the lord of Castle Oblivion fought Lord Xemnas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The War part II

**Chapter 8, the end is in sight. Most likely one more "war" chapter left, and a conclusion chapter that will tie up the plot lines.**

** Hiimchan: yes some Nobodies are opposing Xemnas but most are very loyal or easily influenced.**

Roxas was remembering his/Sora's previous battle with the Anti-form the world seemed to blur around him as he saw both the incredible war zone around him and the simpler cabin of Captain Hook's ship. Were two water clones beside him or was it Donald and Goofy? It didn't matter; Roxas had to save Xion or was it Kairi and were they even here? Dodging another blow Roxas tried to put such thoughts to the back of his mind but the thoughts lingered and they confused Roxas still. Dodging another blow Roxas countered striking a blow that caused his foe to stagger and... split into three pieces. Donald, no a water clone fell, struck by one of the dark-clones. All the while the armband on Roxas grew brighter and brighter.

Riku dodged another assault by Saix, all the while dodging Ansem's dark attack. Ansem stood in a corner unable to be harmed, but what he would do is send dark orbs out to hit Riku, these orbs did nothing to Saix but to Riku they damaged him and corrupted his heart with darkness. The first orb sent gave him a dark aura that he quickly expelled but the following orbs kept corrupting him, deep down he knew his eyes were currently yellow and that darkness was affecting his judgment making him more aggressive, and angry. In blind rage, he ran at Saix escalating their 'sword-fight' into a mindless brawl as fists flew in all directions. Meanwhile the computer ticked down the last 150 seconds left.

Axel was the only being at the moment that seemed to be making progress. Using his blades, and his flames Axel fought forward protecting Demyx (and his growing army) from harm. A group of hundreds of water clones came forward rushing by Axel and taking down a squad of Pink Concertos led by a Nova-Shadow. Looking out beyond the numerous battles as Heartless fought clone Axel saw two large battles raging, the first was Xemnas fighting the traitor, Marluxia while the second was Roxas fighting a heartless identical to Sora, Keyblade and all. Without thinking Axel knew who to help, calling out "Demyx!"

The blond musician was too busy listening to his song to hear until the fifth or sixth shout of his name he looked up and said "Axel! I got my new hit single! Whoo! Time to strike a chord!" He started laughing as he went for another set of notes, with more and more water clones spreading out to do battle for their master. Axel annoyed responded "Demyx! Help Xemnas!" pointing to the battle near the core. Demyx nodded walking to the core an army of clones following.

Xemnas just stared at Marluxia the physical battle having ceased instead an even greater war raged, each fought at the speed of thought trying to spread his will over the horde of Nobodies. Even though each had some staunch followers, the two commanders sought to influence the fickle crowd between them

All 484 lower-ranking Nobodies present were fighting amongst each other, some already were clutching their heads thanks to the constant barrage of conflicting orders, so far, it was a draw but when the combatants saw the army coming both sides lost control of the front lines. Those Nobodies in the affected area stopped fighting and returned into the darkness, escaping the carnage around them.

Axel flung his blade at the Heartless attacking Roxas's opponent knocking it off-balance letting Roxas defeat it. The armband on Roxas was now glowing brighter than some of Axel's hottest flames. For a second Roxas' hair flashed brown as he turned into a Sora-esque grin. "Thanks Axel!" Roxas said. "No problem." Axel said quietly and added as Roxas was walking away "Sora..."

Roxas/Sora walked to the front of the bridge, remembering his/Sora's fight with Ansem and how the only way to destroy the ship was from the main core. However to get there Roxas has to fight his way past an army of Heartless both simple Shadows and larger Darksides. Smiling with a water clone/Goofy next to him Roxas/Sora began to fight his way through the crowd.

Marluxia was surprised, calling for more heartless to engage the remaining (all that were left were completely loyal to their Superior) and the forthcoming army of water clones the first water clones attacked Marluxia attacking and subsequently being destroyed by his Scythe. The water drained and was being absorbed into the ground and into Marluxia's feet. Demyx stepped forward and sent more and more clones forward to fight the Heartless but more and more fell to Marluxia's Scythe.

Marluxia called out to Demyx "Fool! Don't you know that water helps plants grow?" Calling forward the plants, vines grew out of the ground and attacked Demyx, imprisoning him in their grasp. Laughing, Marluxia continued in a louder more mocking voice, "Xemnas! Do you really think it is a coincidence that the World of Chaos, all these Heartless and I all are in the Realm of Darkness at the same time! And do really think getting you here was my goal? No, instead I will show the Organization who is really stronger! I will prove myself the Superior, for I deserve command, it is my right!" With that, Marluxia opened a massive corridor to darkness that sucked in the battleship and all those onboard.

Saix stood over Riku ready to make the final blow when the alarm rang out; the castle's very walls seemed redder because of the danger faced. Running Saix merely said, "I will deal with you later." As Saix left earshot the computer's voice rang out "Download complete!" Smiling Riku got up using Soul Eater as a cane to keep himself standing. Taking a second to catch his breath, Riku fumbled into his left pocket past his blindfold to grab his last potion, drinking it Riku turned to see his foe walking to him and saying "See Riku? Do you see what happens when you deny the darkness? You need the darkness, just as it needs you. Join me and you will be more powerful than ever, nothing will ever stop you." He continued walking until the two were face-to-face and said "You will need the darkness soon, and I when that happens I will finally win." Then Ansem walked into Riku and the world blurred for the boy.

Xaldin looked out the window at the growing collection of hearts in the moon. Having lost all his munny, Xaldin resigned himself to watching the moogle and Luxord play a variation on go-fish. _"Is there nothing he can't gamble on?"_ Turning back to the window Xaldin saw a massive portal open in front of the moon, obscuring most of its features and causing a large shadow to fall over the castle, out of that portal the dark form of the World of Chaos exited, ready to do battle at the home of the Organization.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The War part III: the final battle

If the World of Chaos was good at anything, it was creating chaos. As the battleship exited, a squad of Air Pirates flew out and launched barrages against the Nobodies ready to guard their home as artillery and Bit Snipers launched aerial bombardments against the castle itself. The first blow blew a hole through the Grey Room's window. Xaldin fell backwards from the force of the explosion feeling mild pain throughout his body Xaldin muttered a cure spell before using his wind power to safely move the glass shards out the window and down to the chasm below the castle. Throwing his lances out at the first wave Xaldin fought and fought a group of Air Pirates. Luxord left his card shell to see the carnage going forth around him. Heartless were attacking the castle, the reason why was unknown to him but as far as he could assume _"The Heartless wish to climb the ladder and stealing Kingdom Hearts could do such that..." _

Saix ran through hallway after hallway with red walls lighting the way. He kept running to the top of the nearest tower, he couldn't use a dark portal as if artillery hit at that moment the portal could become unstable or Saix could be incinerated in the blast. Instead, he ran finding Dusks, Sorcerers, Snipers, and the occasional Berserker each ran up being exposed to Saix's will followed Saix or teleported to roof positions to protect the castle.

A group of 12 Snipers operated the roof and teleported out meeting up with a pair of Dragoons and Xaldin, the Snipers fought their way to the battleship taking out the nearest squad of Air Pirates before meeting with short-range artillery and a squad of Bit Snipers. Seeing their numbers dwindle the remaining five Snipers teleported behind the Bit Snipers and destroyed them before they too fell to the next squad of Bit Snipers.

A Guard Armor fell to the ground near Memory Skyscraper, where it met up with a group of Neo-Shadows and Shadows. Leading the charge the Guard Armor walked slowly to The Brink of Despair. Being joined by other Heartless as they fell from the circling Battleship above.

A group of Dusks went below to the bottom areas of the castle so deep that they couldn't hear what was happening above. Instead, they searched through the deepest basements for their prize and when they found it, they earned a growl in response. For Twilight Thorn had now been awakened. The Nobodies teleported to The Brink of Despair and prepared to defend the Castle that Never Was.

Darksides jumped off the sides of the battleship, leading the way for the second-wave as most of the assorted Heartless left leaving a residual yet formidable rear-guard left to defend the artillery. Seeing the damage done to his home Axel began to act. Activating his Final Limit, Axel dispelled a number of Nova-Shadows and then destroyed the first artillery. Nevertheless, this action only led to the other Nova-Shadows becoming enraged as they fought to save their weapons and destroy the invader. Taking out a Nova-Shadow Axel mockingly said, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas/Sora ran through the massive battlefield as Heartless fought water clone as both fell off the battleship down to the massive warzone below. It didn't matter however Roxas needed to stop the ship and Sora wanted to find Riku. The dual person ran below and saw the Superior facing off against Marluxia and Demyx, trapped in a vine cage, sending out water clones to protect his leader from the heartless. Using a burst of flame to free the musician, Roxas/Sora ran to fight Marluxia.

Marluxia was surprised. Here he thought he had won, that Roxas would soon be his pawn, as would the Organization but instead despite the onslaught Marluxia was in a worse position than ever. Roxas was about to attack him, dodging another attack from Xemnas Marluxia did a back flip and prepared to fight both opponents before he felt a crash to his head. Knowing he was going to disappear, Marluxia said, "So this is how it ends..."

Behind Marluxia, Demyx stood broken Sitar in hand. "Xemnas you owe me a new Sitar!" Without the music to guide them the water clones fell as rain down upon the city.

Without their master the Heartless went wild, and continued attacking the Nobodies with a passion, no longer seeking to conquer the world the Heartless moved to destroy it sending Darkside after Darkside, Guard Armor after Guard Armor to the edge of the castle's area. There they fell to the magnificence of the Twilight Thorn with Dusks fighting Neo-Shadows and the occasional Soldier. Above Roxas/Sora saw the main core and attacked it wildly. It blew up, Demyx began to run holding Xigbar's limp yet 'living' body as he jumped off. Xemnas turned to Roxas/Sora and said "Thank you for your service to the Organization, Sora." then he grabbed the armband and Sora left as Roxas fell asleep. Grabbing Roxas Xemnas left. Meanwhile the World of Chaos began to die as all assembled on it Heartless and Nobodies rushed out to somehow save themselves.

Namine was scared, "His vital signs are dropping!" Sora was dying quickly, and his memories were being sucked out to another and nothing she could do would stop it except...

DiZ stood there as the witch rushed to explain that she could save Sora, save the plan. But the only way to do so would temporarily erase everybody's memories of him starting with those with the loosest connection to him, brief meetings and brief companions. Those closer such as constant foes or best friends would slowly lose their memory of him and eventually even Namine might forget Sora if the memories couldn't be retrieved in time. Taking a marker and writing on her hand, _"This is Sora!"_She began the process of locking his remaining memories and protecting the links therein.

Riku awoke and saw his reflection in the ceiling. All he saw was the face of Ansem, he grasped his blindfold and put it on, this could keep the darkness at bay, for now but soon the darkness would take over completely. Stopping only to retrieve the drive, Riku opened a portal to the mansion where he would see-see... S-Sorin-Sorer? "No, Sora." With that, he departed the World that Never Was.

The last of the Heartless had been slain and the World of Chaos began to fall. Grasping out with its last action the Heatless on top grabbed hold of one of the lower rooms (that already had a hole in it) before releasing its grip and falling to the Chasm below where it released its heart which beautifully flew upwards to join the rest of Kingdom Hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The End

**Last chapter. I have tied up all the plotlines! (I think...) **

The Round Room, if the Castle that Never Was was the Nobodies capital city, then this would be its capitol building. Numerous members teleported in, Xigbar was still unconscious but he seemed to be able to wake soon, while Roxas was dreaming and forgetting the truth.

"Greetings friends, today has been a momentous day. Today one of those in the cloak betrayed us and tried to eliminate all of us, in order to take Kingdom Hearts for himself. He did not succeed instead those truly loyal prevailed. However at great cost, Marluxia found a way to attack Roxas' memories, as such he must never remember this day. Axel see to that, keep him distracted from the damage when he and Xion awaken."

Axel nodded and teleported out to resume his vigil over his friend.

Saix spoke "How are the repairs to the Castle going?"

Xaldin spoke "Repairs are commencing, the Grey Room is repaired already and a team of Dusks is going around repairing other areas. However, Vexen's lab is completely destroyed as are Zexion's, Lexeaus', and Larxene's old rooms. It may be a while before we can even enter those areas."

Demyx then spoke, "Oh, and I have an expense I would like paid, I need a new Sitar! That and compensation sense I forgot my new hit single... Perhaps a raise as well, I did take out the traiter and all..."

Luxord reached into his pocket and threw some munny at Demyx saying, "Here, I lost the bet on how many Heartless you would eliminate anyways."

With that the three other members teleported out, leaving the Superior and Saix alone. Saix spoke "How did the Marluxia Replica fair?"

"As expected, his capture of Xigbar, and Axel and my helping to save them will inspire the remaining members to stay loyal. Are the devices ready?"

"No sir, they were destroyed in the battle but the prototype survived, new models should be complete in a few months." Reaching into a pocket, Xemnas threw the armband to Saix saying, "Use these memories for the devices, Xion is nearly ready to complete her destiny..." With that they both teleported out.

Xion awoke from her nightmare saying "Roxas" she had seen what happened and had felt the almost return of Sora, walking out of her room and down the hallway, she met with Roxas and Axel.

Axel spoke "Hey, you lazy bum! We thought you were going to sleep all day! Well in your defense, Roxas only got up an hour ago..."

Roxas elbowed Axel saying "Hey!" before laughing.

Saix walked down the hall, to the trio and said, "If today was a work-day then you both would be reprimanded for skipping work, luckily today is not a work-day."

Axel opened a portal saying, "Hey kids, let's go enjoy the last few hours of vacation we have left, Got it memorized?"

Roxas and Xion walked through. Before leaving Axel said, "They don't suspect anything."

Saix turned and walked away saying, "Let's keep it that way." Axel left and Saix walked to the nearest window, looking out at the magnificence of Kingdom Hearts, all he could say was, "How long until you are finally mine?"

Riku walked through the Mansion to the basement, where he found DiZ sitting at his computer. Without turning DiZ said, "Everything successful?"

"Yes, here is the drive."

"Good, now I can build the virtual town..."

Riku walked deeper to the room where Sora was sleeping, Namine had brought in a chair and was slumped in it, exhausted. "Namine?"

Namine turned to see the blindfolded boy and said "Riku! How was the mission?"

"Not good, I got the data but..." he took off the blindfold letting the image of his nemesis fall over him, "This happened."

Namine smiled, a weak smile "It's okay Riku, I still see the true you."

"Thank you Namine. How is he?"

"Not good, his memories are weak, you need to get Roxas and Xion here soon..."

With a sigh, Riku responded "Okay, I'll get to that another day. For now I need to deal with this"

Namine watched as Riku left to be alone with his thoughts wishing there was some way to ease his pain.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion sat on the clock tower, eating Sea-Salt ice cream. Talking about their previous missions, or complaining about missing vacation. Every once and a while they laughed a true laugh as they finished their ice cream Roxas was the first to leave saying he needed to get some rest so he wouldn't miss the next day of work. With Xion and Axel left, Xion said "Axel, I had a dream, of Roxas in danger and-and there was this battleship..."

"It's okay Xion" Looking down Axel continued, "It was just a dream, don't pay too much attention, there was this one time I did and Larxene and I had to spend three hours avoiding the natives because of that. Just get it out of your head. Got it memorized?"

"Thanks Axel." With that, she left leaving Axel alone.

"Why do I feel so guilty? Wait I'm feeling..."

Riku sat on Memory Skyscraper letting the rain fall onto his cheeks. Alone with his thoughts he felt so sad, like he failed, he got the data but at what cost? _"Has Ansem truly won?"_ He didn't have the answer, nobody did so he just sat there on his legs dangling over the side feeling guilty and melancholy. As Heartless swarmed below and Nobodies above, all seeking the mighty force of Kingdom Hearts.

**So with that it ends. Thank you to all those who stayed around for the ending. I would like you to take a couple minutes of time and please state what your favorite chaptor was or which charicter you think I wrote the best for. (For me it's Chapter Four and Riku but you might see it another way...)**

**Thank you! Stay tuned for my next story!**


End file.
